


Chasing Cars

by theUkrainianClassic



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Maksyl, maksylfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theUkrainianClassic/pseuds/theUkrainianClassic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited patiently for her to exit the building. He saw the photos of her on the runway, she looked beautiful and he just had to see her, even if they hadn't planned anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Cars

He waited. Patiently would be an understatement. Teddy said he was wasting time. He told him he was wrong.  
They hadn't planned on anything; no arrangements, no texting, no phone call.  
He just waited. Crew member exited here and there as the night dragged on, egging him on to give up hope, but he never did. Eventually a group came pouring out of the now dormant building. They made their way towards the sidewalk so they could hail cabs, spreading apart. That's when he saw her, her long freshly died hair was being teased by the gentle breeze in the air as she opened her cabs door. Stepping forward, Maks called out to her but he was too late, she was already gone. 

"I am sorry M-" Teddy tried, but he was gone. Taking off as fast as he could, Maks sprinted after the yellow taxi that drove her way. Squinting slightly ahead, he could see the car stop at a red light about a block ahead of him. Pushing himself harder, Maks ran as fast as he could; the street lights blurred his vision, or so he thought. Wetness stained his hot cheeks as he pounded the black concrete, more determined then he has ever been.  
Making it to the intersection just as the car pulled forward on the green light, Maks breathed in a heavy breath and screamed Meryls name as loud as he could. He watched the car screech to a halt in the middle of the road and then like magic, Meryl turned her head and looked out the back window, locking eyes with Maks for the first time. Stepping forward in relief, Maks went to her. But then something hit him. Hard, and everything went black.

He heard screeching tires and sirens, followed by lots of screaming. His body felt like led, he couldn't move. He groaned when something fell against him.

"MAKS!" A familiar voice screeched. "Open your eyes." it commanded. "LOOK AT ME PLEASE." It begged. Opening his eyes the best he could,Maks was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His Meryl was leaning over him, a bright light haloing around her. This must be heaven he thought.

"Oh Maks." Meryl sobbed as her hands hovered over his injured body, not knowing where to touch him. 

"Whas wrong?" he mumbled, causing her to cry harder.

"It's gonna be okay. " she promised for some reason. "They're coming, I hear them." 

"I wanted to see you..." he tried raising his hand. Grabbing it instantly, Meryl held it against her cheek and rocked herself back and forth.

"SShhhhhhh...I know." she cooed. Knowing he shouldn't be speaking.

"You looked so beautiful ton-" he tried again but a fit of coughing interrupted him, blood rising from his throat and spilling from his mouth.

"Maks NO! " Meryl begged lurching forward and kissing his stained lips repeatedly. "Don't...please don't. "

"Lie with me..." he breathed closing his eyes. Nodding her head furiously, she moved over the broken glass and rested on the loitered asphalt, clutching her teddy bear for dear life. "I love you so-much..." he mumbled squeezing her hand.

"I love you more." she cried softly.  
She lost track of time as she listened to his shallow breathing, not knowing what to do.  
Starting with a gentle hum, Meryl soflty sang All of Me to him as be struggled to breath beneath her. Tears poured down her face as flashes of their foxtrot glared through her mind. As she slowly sobbed the last note, Meryl let out a strangled cry when she didn't feel his chest rise beneath her head. Shooting up, Meryl felt bile rise in her throat when she saw his closed eyes and pale lips.

"No...don't leave me." she whispered pathetically as EMTs rushed over to them, finally arriving. "Wer-we're suppose to dance..." she tried explaining to the paramedic as he tried pulling her away. "We're suppose to get married..." 

"Ma'am we're gonna do everything we can." He tried calming her as she nodded her head furiously, a panic attack surfacing.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND..." She screamed pulling her hair by the root. "WE HAVE PLANS."  
Continuing to scream at the paramedic, Meryl paused when she heard someone yell 'clear'

"We have a heart beat." Someone yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood frozen as she watched them strap the love of her life to a stretcher and carefully lift him into the red flashing box.  
"Are you the fiancee ?" someone screamed at her over the sirens. Still numb, Meryl nodded her head softly, causing the paramedic to grab her upper arm and hoist her up into the ambulance. She watched them with foggy eyes as they pierced him with needles and hooked a tube through his nose. His vitals flashed on the screen across from her, advertising his rates to everyone. She released a gasp when she saw how low his heart rate was.

"Please...." she whispered to the frantic EMTs. "Please save him...don't let him die."

"Were losing him." the blonde paramedic shouted grabbing the paddles.   
She should probably call Peta, Meryl thought bitterly as a new set of tears pierced her eyes as she watched on.

"We need to stabilize him." the male shot back as he grabbed some gauze.

"Please...I'll do anything." She whispered to no one.

When the ambulance screeched to a halt, everything blurred into one the second the doors were thrown open. She vaguely heared the paramedics announce his stats to the on call doctors as she was ushered out of the box she quickly grew to hate. 

"Male, early thirties, about 175, sever car accident. He was hit head on, revived three times but he's not keeping stable." Blondy announced. She needs to call his family Meryl thought numbly chasing after the gurney that started running. Stay with him he needs you she panicked mentally. 

"Ma'am" a male nurse stopped her just as Maks was rolled through two double doors. "You can't go any further."

Snapping out of her mental fog, Meryl bristled up. "I need to be with him. Where are they going?"

"Ma'am he needs immediate surgery, they're taking him straight to the OR."

"But I need to be with him." whisperd closing her eyes, tears clouding her vision. Sympathy flooded through the nurse as he took in the sight of the small woman before him for the first time. Her eyes were blood shot from crying so much, scratches peppered her shaking legs and hands, and she was soiled in blood. Smear marks painted her cheek with dark red, the same red that the front of her dress had been dipped in.

"Let me take you to the waiting room honey." he laid a gentle hand on her back and guided her down a hall way.

"Is he gonna be okay?" 

"Waiting is always the hardest part sweety."

Waiting she thought to herself bitterly. Just like she had made him do. Wait.

~~~~~~~~~MnM~~~~~~~~

The nurse had left her the waiting room where she was able to call everyone and tell them the news. They were all on their way.  
She had been sitting in the cold waiting room when Val burst through the door like a mad man, everyone following behind him. She stood to greet him only to watch him stumble to a halt when he saw her. His eyes widened as they turned glossy when he took in her appearance.

"Oh Meryl...?" he said taking a step forward. She gulped when Larissa, Sasha, Tony, Peta, and Teddy stopped behind him and gasped. Why were they all looking at her like that she could help but think as she took a seat once more, ignoring Val. Staring at her dirty hands, Meryl felt all of their gazes burning into her.

"Meryl." someone said again, but she ignored them. She felt someone take a seat next to her and she tensed immediately.  
"Do you think you can tell us what happened?" Val asked gently. She couldn't answer him.

"Meryl..." another voice said from her other side. Peta.   
"You need to tell us what happened. " she tried.   
I can't deal with this right now she thought.  
"Get away from me." she whispered to neither Val or Peta.

"What?" she asked.

"I said, get. Away. From. Me" she snapped.

"Meryl...?" Val tried.

"JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as her hands began to shake. Peta and Val shot up from their seats immediately as the waiting room grew silent.

"Is there a problem over here?" the familiar nurse came running over.

Explaining the situation, Val told the nurse that they were all family and would like to know what was going on. After explaining Maks situation and his current stats, Val jumped in. 

"What's wrong with her?" he said motioning to Meryl.

"Look..." the guy in scrubs breathed. "She's had a rough night."

"Yea we all have." Peta snapped.

"I was their when they were brought in..." He continued, ignoring the blonde.  
"She was pretty shaken up and I suggest someone stays by her for the next 72 hours."

"For what?" Tony asked with a frown.

"From what I can tell..." he began "she could very easily have a panic attack if set off. She's had a very traumatic experience."

"What would set her off?"

"Lots of questioning, more bad news, tension, stuff like that. So just be careful "  
"Do you know why?" Larissa asked.

"From what I know, the report said she was with him on scene when..."

"When what?" Val asked.

"When his heart stopped for the first time. " he finished quietly. Everyone gasped in horror, Larissa covering her mouth as her husband hugged her. "He died while she was holding him. The paramedics had to lift her off him so they could revive him... My best advice is taking it easy with her and keeping her close. " 

"Thank you." Sasha thanked for everyone as he walked away.

"Meryl honey?" Tony said deciding to give her a try himself. The others took seats around the waiting room, waiting anxiously.

"Would you like anything, maybe some water?"

Nodding her head softly, she agreed she could use something refreshing; he disappeared to get the water.

"Here you go." He held out the water standing before her. Reaching for the plastic dixie cup, she shakily brought it to her lips. Water flew from the cylinder like a broken sprinkler, her hand trembling enough to cause her to spill her disposable cup.

"I am sorry." she cried dropping the cup and covering her stained face.

"Hey...it's okay." Tony soothed rubbing her arm. The others looked on sympathetically as the Italian tried to calm the hysterical girl down.  
"I go get some more."

After bringing her a second cup and helping her with it, Tony sat with her for about an hour, just waiting.

"He died." she whispered to no one in particular. Sitting up straight in his seat, Tony leaned forward with a frown adoring his face.

"No honey he's in surgery the-"

"No I- I felt his heart stop. I...I was singing to him..." she paused closing her eyes as warm tears bathed her cold cheeks.

"It's okay..." Tony said taking her hand.

"He was so cold...but I didn't want to touch him because I didn't wanna hurt him...he was covered in blood and I didn't know what to do."

"Then the paramedics came?" 

"No..." she sobbed. "H-he told me to lay down with him, so I put my head on his chest...an-an..."

"And then?"

"I could hear his heart...it was so weak." Her voice cracked. "I didn't want him talking so I sang to him...by the end of the song his chest stopped rising."

Taking her shaking body into his arms, Tony comforted the broken girl as best he could as she began to dry heave.

"Honey you need to calm down." Tony said worriedly as her breaths became short.

"I wanna see M-m-makes." she shook her head furiously standing up, but her knees buckled beneath her causing her to stumble to her knees.

"Meryl just breath for second." Tony tried as her chest picked up speed and her eyes widened. "CAN WE GET A DOCTOR OVER HERE!" He screamed as Val, Sasha and Larissa rushed over too them.

"What's wrong?" Val shouted.

"I think this is the panic attack." Tony gritted.

"MOVE" The nurse from earlier pushed through them to get to Meryl. Forcing her to the floor, a doctor in a lab coat joined the male nurse as they held her down.

"Look at me sweetie. " The doctor coached as her body shuddered. "Come on...open those pretty eyes for me..." he pressed trying to see if her eyes were dilated.

"I. can't. Bre-" she said in staccato. 

"I need you to try and breath for me Meryl, can you do that for me?" The doctor said as the nurse pulled on a pair of gloves and opened a kit next to him. "In your nose out your mouth. Exhale inhale."

"Mm-m-a-ks" she heaved, her body spasming.

"No Meryl breath. " he tried again holding her head in place. "Breath dammit!"   
Not listening, Meryl became worse, "INJECT HER!" He Shouted at the nurse. Grabbing her arm, the black male pushed the needle into her arm, poisoning her with a sedative. Her body halted it's shaking, causing her body to droop; the nurses lifted her small body onto the gurney, rolling her away.


End file.
